You Can't Fix a Broken Heart
by Nobody S. Storm
Summary: Matt and Near are in love, but then Near disappears leaving a note that says he doesn't really love Matt. I know, I suck at summaries. By the way PLEASE REVIEW, even if it's terrible.
1. Dreams

Matt woke up because of the stormy weather that day. The day that would send him spiralling into a black pit of alcoholism and cigarette addiction, but we're getting ahead of ourselves aren't we? Let's start at the beginning...

**The Beginning (of the beginning)**

"H-hey N-near, h-happy V-valentines D-day," Matt stammered, blushing redder than his unrealistically red hair, as he handed Near a bar of chocolate covered marshmallow.

Near looked slightly shocked as he took the candy from Matt, "thank you Matt," and he quickly pressed his lips to Matts cheek before he could change his mind.

Matt gasped and he whirled Near around, "why did you do that?!"

"I was under the impression that when someone likes someone else, they kiss..."

"You like me?!"

Near was silent as he looked down at the ground.

"Near?"

"...yes," Nears voice was barely a whisper as he confessed.

"I like you too!" Matt threw his arms around Near.

Near stiffened.

"Near what's wrong?" Matt inquired, worried he'd done something wrong.

"N-nothing, I am merely unaccustomed to being embraced."

"You talk really weird, y'know, you sound like a textbook... if textbooks could talk..."

"I apologize?"

Matt laughed, "it's okay, I like the way you talk. So do you wanna go play video games or something?"

"Does it require moving?"

"Ummm, a little."

"Alright."

The two boys played video games until Near fell asleep. Matt didn't feel like carrying Near all the way to his room, so Matt put Near in his bed and lay down next to him. Near dreamed of running away from the brunette demon whispering, '_I__'m coming for you_,'with Matt. Matt dreamed of saving Near from a certain blonde dragon and their dreams would entangled themselves in each other, becoming inseparable, until even chocoholics and men with god complexes couldn't separate them. But then again, those were only dreams.


	2. Scar

**The Middle (of the beginning)**

"Happy birthday Matt," Near said sadly.

"Near, do you want to leave with me?" asked the redhead, now 18.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Near twirled a lock of his white hair around a finger, "will it require moving?"

Matt laughed, "well yes, we're moving to America and I'm going to be a video game tester."

"Alright. Will Mello be angry that you're leaving with me and not him?"

"Course not, Mello is a detective solving cases here. He doesn't want to leave to America, he wants to stay here with his cases."

"I see."

"So c'mon, pack your bags and hurry because the plane's leaving in just five hours and we've still got a lot to do."

Near carefully placed toys into a suitcase next to six copies of the clothes he was wearing. He nervously twirled his hair as he pondered what would happen if his beautiful brunette nightmare escaped prison. 'no, I will not think about him, he does not matter anymore,' Near furiously told himself.

"Hurry up!" Matt said as he walked into Nears room.

Matt suddenly noticed something on Nears arm which he could see because Near was playing with an airplane and his too big sleeve fell down to his elbow.

Matt took Nears arm and looked at the old looking scar, "what's this?"

"It is a scar and it is of unimportance. My bags are packed, may we leave?"

"S-sure."

During the plane ride, the scar kept nagging at Matt, but he ignored it, why bring up old scars? Besides Near said it didn't matter. And Near clearly didn't want to talk about it, Matt didn't want to bother him, especially not when Near was sleeping curled up in his arms.


	3. Gone

**The End (of the beginning)**

Matt woke up on nears 20th birthday because of the stormy weather, it almost sounded like gunshots if you didn't know it was thunder. Matt rolled over to say good morning, but Near wasn't there, Near wasn't anywhere in the room. Matt stood up and went to the closet to get dressed, then he noticed, Nears clothes weren't in there.

"Near?" he called.

"Near," he repeated, leaving the room and making his way to the stairs.

"Near!" He began panicking, "Near! NEAR!"

He ran through the kitchen, but then went back thinking that he had noticed something, but not really sure what exactly it was that he had noticed. And there it was, a small peice of paper on the table, with Nears handwriting on it.

Dear Matt, I am leaving. I'm not

kidding. I left while you napped I

really don't think I truly love you.

I'm truly completely sorry.

I don't really love you, I don't want

you to look for me, I want you

to find love without me. He

will love you and never hurt you.

I apologize and I just want

you to be happy. You to

know you are loved. And I really

truly do not at all love you. I don't love

you in the least and sometimes

I wonder why I thought so, isn't

that strange, well that's enough

for me. I wish you happiness,

safety, and anything you want. But

don't take that the wrong way and look for

me, I'm the exception, again, I don't love

you. And anyway goodbye, be

safe,

Near

Matt read and reread the note.

'_No,_' he thought, '_This can't be._'

But it was. Near was gone. Matt left to a bar to get drunk and forget he ever met that boy. How could he do this, Near probably doesn't even care. Matt would go out drinking every night, he became addicted to alcohol, and cigarettes which he began smoking and smoking and smoking the night after Near left.

* * *

I don't like the title, do you, I want to change it. Any suggestions?


End file.
